Moon Light Return
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: On Hold (possible re-write): Picks up after My Dearest Duo.... A great tragedy happens and Duo finds himself searching the Moon for the one he loves... only to find someone calling herself Cosmos....
1. Prologue-Chapter 3

Moon Light Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I wish I did though.

Note: This story takes place after my fic "My Dearest Duo".Mamoru and all of the Inner Sailor Senshi are now dead, leaving only the Outer Senshi, Cosmic Rainbow Moon, and Cosmic Rainbow ChibiMoon.Oz has not yet been defeated and Duo has just managed to save Usagi from Mamoru (you're going to have to read the first one to have any clue as to what is going on).

Prologue

"What do we do now?" Usagi asked, sitting on the couch."I want to help, but I don't believe that there is anything I can do."

"Hmm.." Duo said, scratching his chin.Everyone else had already gone to bed, leaving Usagi and Duo alone in the dark."Maybe I could teach you to fight in a mobile suit better.Then you can fight alongside me."

"That's an idea.Then I wouldn't have to stay behind on your missions." Usagi said.She touched her stomach, a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, taking Usagi's hand.

"Oh nothing.I'm just thinking." Usagi said quietly.She had gotten so quiet after the death of her friends.There was a troubled look in her eyes that had never been there previously.Duo pulled Usagi close to him, kissing her lightly on her soft lips.

"I'll always protect you." Duo whispered as he held her frail form close to his body.

****

"We have to get Miss Rileena back!" A man shouted, his voice echoing through the large room.

"Yes sir, those damn gundam pilots saved her.We'll be able to get her back, though.We know where she is, we just have to distract those pilots." A younger man said.

"Good, you had better not fail this mission," The man said, shaking his head in disgust."Now, get out of my sight at once."

****

"That's good," Duo said.He was teaching Usagi how to operate a mobile suit.She was picking up really fast, learning to maneuver around even better than Duo himself."Look out." He said, pointing to a suit that had appeared to her left.She brought the beam saber down, slicing the suit neatly in two halves.A few minutes later, Duo and Usagi jumped down from the simulator, landing softly on the ground.

"You're a really good teacher, Duo." Usagi said, unbraiding her long hair.She pulled it up into the normal hairstyle, the two odangos on the side of her head.

"I'm surprised how fast you're picking up." Duo said, taking her hand.

"And why should you be surprised?You didn't think I could do it, did you?" Usagi asked, giving him 'the look'.

"Well.. umm.. hehe.." Duo said, scratching his head nervously."I didn't mean for it to sound that way.."

"I know, Duo." Usagi said, pulling his face close to hers.Their lips met in their silent embrace.

****

"She's not going." Haruka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She can fight just as good as any of us.I think it should be up to her to decide." Quatre said, after having paid close attention to Usagi's training.

"Since the Inner Sailor Senshi are gone, it is us that are supposed to protect her.The Inner Senshi neglected that and now look at them, they're all dead." Haruka said firmly.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, entering the room.

"You're not going to fight in one of those things." Haruka said firmly.

"I'm a big girl, I can decide for myself if I'm going to fight or not." Usagi said calmly.

"Koneko, we're supposed to protect you, you're our future Queen, we can't let anything happen to you." Michiru said, walking up behind Haruka.She wrapped her arm affectionately around Haruka's waist.

"I understand, but I can't just sit back and watch my friends fight," Usagi said, her eyes cast to the ground."I couldn't bare to lose anyone else, I will help them."

****

"Duo, please come back to me." Usagi whispered as Duo climbed into the Deathscythe. He turned around, giving her a thumbs up. She did her famous V, forcing a smile on her face.

"I guess it's just you and me then." Rileena said, coming up behind Usagi.

"This would be a good time to get to know each other," Usagi said turning around. "Besides, it would take our minds off the battle they're going to be fighting."

"That's true." Rileena said. The two girls stepped out of the huge office building, walking to the car that was waiting for them. The door opened and the two young girls climbed into the back. Usagi jumped in surprise, seeing strange men holding guns on them. Usagi drew her gun, only to have it knocked out of her hand a second later. She saw a fist flying at her face and then there was only blackness.

****

"Out of my way!!" Duo shouted, destroying three mobile dolls.They exploded, making the Deathscythe shake with the impact.

"Citizens of the world," A voice came over the radio.A picture of an older man appeared on the screen."This is your new ruler speaking.I am General Murata, I have the Vice Foreign Minister Rileena Dorillin in my possession."

"What?!They got Rileena?!?!" Heero shouted, seeing the broadcast that Wing Zero had picked up.The camera shot over to Rileena and in the background, Usagi was visible.She was being held by two men and appeared to be unconscious.

"Usagi!!" Duo shouted, seeing his blond haired angel."Damn them!!!!"

"I am now the ruler of the world sphere, if anyone wants to challenge that, you will be blown out of the sky." He said before the transmission went dead.

"Damn it!!!" Duo shouted, slamming both fists down.

Chapter 1 - General Murata

"Huh?Rileena?" Usagi asked, opening her cerulean blue eyes.She looked up, seeing Rileena leaning over her.

"Are you all right, Usagi?" Rileena asked, helping Usagi stand.

"I think so, my head really hurts, though," Usagi said, rubbing her head where a huge bruise was starting to form."Where are we?" Usagi asked, looking around the huge room.She found herself laying on a huge canopy bed with lacy curtains and ribbons covering the top.The room was very elegant and Rileena was dressed in a very fancy dress with a diamond tiara hanging low on her forehead.Usagi jumped in surprise as she heard the doorknob turn.She reached for her broach with was in her pocket.She pulled her hand out, realizing that the broach was gone.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Rileena asked, seeing the panicked look on Usagi's face.

"The broach, where is it?!?!" Usagi demanded, her eyes narrowing on the man that had entered the room.

"This?" The man asked, holding up the small broach.

"Give it back." Usagi said coldly, her troubled eyes narrowing on the man.The man didn't see any threat in giving it to the girl, so he tossed it to the ground next to her.

"I am General Murata," The man said, looking at Rileena.Usagi scrabbled to grab the broach, clutching it in the palm of her hand."You're total pacifism has collapsed."

"It is because of people like you that wars must be fought.People like you who don't want peace, power hungry monsters that will stop at nothing until they have achieved total control!" Usagi shouted, rising to her feet."I believe in peace and know that one day it will be achieved!I will fight until that day!" Usagi shouted, holding the broach above her head."Cosmic Butterfly Rainbow Make-UP!!" Usagi shouted, holding the broach up.Nothing happened."What?!?" Usagi shouted, looking at the broach."The Silver Imperium Crystal, what is wrong with it?" She asked, looking at the crystal.It was no longer glowing.Tears came to Usagi's eyes as she realized that it was loosing its power.She was growing weaker and could no longer use its power.

"Strange girl." General Murata said, turning his attention to Rileena.Rileena ran to Usagi's side, dropping down beside her.

"What's wrong Usagi?" She asked ignoring General Murata.

"I can't fight anymore." Usagi whispered.The warm tears slid down her cheeks, falling onto the beautiful crystal.Slowly, the tears began to glow, and the Silver Imperium Crystal floated up out of the broach.Usagi didn't seem to notice anything that was happening.She slowly rose to her feet, feeling warm energy running over her face.The crescent moon birthmark appeared on her forehead and the white dress formed around her body.Her hair turned snow white and her odangos were now shaped like hearts.Large white wings formed on her back, reaching towards the high ceiling.The crystal slowly floated down, landing on her chest.She felt new power enter her body as the crystal was absorbed.A nine-point star appeared on her chest, glowing brightly along with the moon on her forehead.

"What's happening?" Rileena asked, watching as Usagi turned into her future self.The broach slowly began to take on a new form.It was white with a golden nine-point star in the center.

"The Queen of Stars has been born." Usagi's silvery voice whispered.General Murata stared in shock as he watched the crazy blond girl float off the ground with large white wings.Usagi's eyes opened, an unreal shade of blue, deeper than anyone had ever seen before.There was a sadness to them, a deep sorrow that would never go away.

"What's going on here?!" General Murata demanded as the light slowly died down.

"I would end this war if I were you, General Murata." Usagi's silvery voice whispered.

"What?" General Murata asked."And why would I do that?"

"You do not want to cross me," Usagi said, staring coldly at General Murata."I have the power to completely destroy a planet, or to completely heal a planet.Imagine what I could do to a single human."Murata drew a gun, firing at Usagi.She merely held up her hand, the shots stopping dead at the barrier that had formed around both Usagi and Rileena.

"I didn't know you had this kind of power." Rileena whispered, looking up a the beautiful woman with white hair.Usagi forced a smile, trying not to let on that she was starting to lose the power.She felt weak and drained and slowly sank to her knees.

"I cannot handle it yet." Usagi whispered before her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor.The dress and wings remained, as well as the crescent moon on her forehead and the nine-point star on her chest.

"Usagi!" Rileena cried, dropping to the fallen Princess's side.

"Who is she?" General Murata demanded.

"If I were to tell you, you would not believe it." Rileena said, her eyes narrowing on Murata.General Murata grabbed Rileena by the arm, dragging her from the room.He picked up the new broach as he exited, tucking it inside of his military uniform.

****

"Where is Usagi?!?!" Duo demanded, barging into a room in a great palace.

"Who?" The soldier in there asked.

"The blond girl with Rileena!!" Duo shouted."Where is she!!"

"I dunno." The man said, holding his arms up.Duo held his gun level, his eyes narrowing on the guy.

"Then I guess you're not needed around here anymore." Duo said, an evil smirk spread across his lips.Duo pulled back on the trigger, shooting the man squarely in the head.He fell back, laying dead in his own pool of blood.

"Hold it right there!!" A voice behind Duo shouted.Duo spun around, holding his gun on the six soldiers that stood there.From behind, a shot rang out and Duo's gun fell to the ground, uselessly.He dove for the gun, but another shot caught him in the shoulder, making pain shoot throughout his body.

"Where's Usagi!!" He demanded, standing slowly."That's all I want, you can keep Rileena for all I care, just give me Usagi!" Duo shouted, feeling warm blood soak through his shirt and drip off his hand.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man that had shot him said.He ran towards Duo, hitting him in the face with the butt of his gun.Duo fell to the ground, unconscious.

****

"Huh?Where am I?" Usagi asked, picking up her head.She looked down at her body to see that she was wearing a long white dress that hugged her tiny frame.It would drag on the ground when she was walking it was so long.She stretched, feeling cramped in the tiny room.She flexed her wings and then realized that she had wings."What?What's going on?" She touched her forehead lightly, feeling the warmth of the crescent moon birthmark."Why am I dress like Neo Queen Serenity?" She asked herself, standing slowly.Her hair hung over her eyes and she realized that her hair, too, had changed, it was as white as snow."This is getting weird." She commented to herself.She looked around the small room, seeing that it was some sort of dungeon or something.It was pitch black inside the room and she glances next to her to see an unconscious Duo laying on the floor."Duo?" She whispered, brushing his long bangs from his eyes.She noticed a puddle on the floor and saw that his shirt was ripped and soaked with something.. blood.

"uhh.." She heard Duo groan from where he lay.

"Duo?" She whispered, shaking him slightly.His deep blue eyes opened and he stared at his beautiful Princess.

"Usagi, you're all right." He whispered, a smile crossing his face.There was a glow coming from her the lit up the entire room.

"Oh Duo, you're hurt." She whispered, touching his shoulder.He winced, feeling pain rake through his body.

"It's nothing." He said, shaking off the pain.Usagi put her tiny hand on his shoulder, concentrating her power on healing him.He slowly felt the pain lift and then glance down as he saw that the wound was gone.Usagi looked into his eyes, fatigue apparent by her face.

"Thank you, Duo," She whispered."Thank you for coming for me."

Chapter 2 - Clutched

"How do we get out of here, Duo?" Usagi asked, straightening her skirt.

"Just give me a minute." He said, running his fingers through his hair.He pulled something out that Usagi didn't see, giving her a smile.

"What are you going to do with that?" Usagi asked, wondering what it was he had in his hand.

"You just wait and see." Duo said, his little smirk appearing on his face.

****

"Do you know who that girl is?" One guard asked the other, standing outside the door with the gundam pilot and the girl with white hair they'd brought in there earlier.

"I haven't a clue," The other guard said."I think she's probably pretty important, did you see how she was dressed?"

"I know and what was up with those wings, were they real?" The first guard asked.They heard a noise coming from behind the door and a second later, the door went flying off, knocking one guard unconscious.Usagi dove forward, grabbing the fallen soldier's gun.She pointed it at the other soldier, pulling the trigger before he knew what was happening.The bullet hit the man in the middle of the chest and he slumped to the floor, loosing consciousness.

"Nice shot." Duo said, picking up the other guard's gun.

"Thanks," Usagi said, standing.She spun the gun around on her pointer finger, a little smirk appearing on her face."We have to find Rileena now." Usagi said, grabbing Duo's hand.

****

"Where is Usagi?!" Rileena demanded when she returned to the room that she had originally been.

"She is none of your concern, Miss Vice Foreign Minister," A young woman said.Rileena had been dressed into a very fancy gown with diamonds all over it.The woman was fixing Rileena's hair up into an elegant bun."You are a very respected woman.Everyone sees you as a sign of peace.You're going to be Queen Rileena again, so I don't see any sense in worrying about such things."

"I think she is my concern.She is my friend and any normal person would worry about their friends," Rileena said sternly."Where is she?"

"How should I know, I haven't been given that sort of information." The girl said, pulling on Rileena's hair.

****

"Where is she?" Usagi demanded, levitating a stunned soldier off the ground a few inches.

"What?!Who?!?" The soldier demanded, fear etched into his face.The man floated in the air helplessly, feeling his whole body paralyzed.

"Rileena," Usagi said, impatiently."Tell me now if you want to see another day." Usagi said coldly.

"She's in sector 5." The soldier said.

"Thank you dear." Usagi said, sending him flying back into the wall.He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Wow, impressive." Duo said, taking her hand.She followed him, heading in Rileena's direction.

"Where's Heero?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, we got separated when we came in here." Duo said.

"We're going to have to find him so time too, you know." Usagi said, running along behind Duo.

"I know, we have to make sure Rileena's safe first though." Duo said, pulling Usagi along.

"Whatever you say." Usagi said, picking up the pace.She passed up Duo then grabbed his hand, opening her wings in the large corridor.Minutes later, Usagi landed softly in front of an elegant door in sector 5.

"This is where she'll be," Duo said, pulling his gun out.He grabbed Usagi's hand, pulling her to one side of the door.He got ready to bust the door down and shoot whoever might be there."Wait for it.. wait for it.. NOW!!" Duo shouted, breaking the door down.He held his gun ready, seeing Rileena and some young girl sitting in front of the mirror.Rileena was dressed in a very elegant dress and the girl had obviously just finished her hair.

"Rileena come on!!" Usagi cried, running into the room.She got about five feet from Rileena and stopped, fear in her eyes.

"That's far enough." General Murata said, holding a gun at Usagi's head.Her face paled, and her face filled with fear.

"Usagi!!" Duo shouted, pointing his gun at Murata.Usagi dropped her gun to the floor, unable to move a muscle because of the fear gripping her body.

"Let her go!!" Duo shouted, cocking his gun.

"Come any closer and she'll be the first to die." Murata said, cocking his gun as well.

Chapter 3 – The Departure

"Leave her out of this!" Duo shouted, still holding his gun ready to fire.

"How about, no," Murata said grinning evilly."I'd drop the gun if I were you, Duo Maxwell." He said, still smirking.

"Do what he says." Usagi whispered.Duo's eyes narrowed, but slowly, he lowered his gun, dropping it to the floor.

"Now, come here gundam pilot." Murata said.Duo reluctantly obliged, slowly walking towards the General.Murata raised his gun, pointing it straight at Duo.

"Please don't." Usagi whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I shoot him huh?" Murata asked."There is no reason to let him live.Him and the other gundam pilots have been a thorn in my side since I started this operation."He squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet flying straight at Duo's face.

"NOO!!" Usagi shrieked, putting her hands up.A blinding white light emitted itself from her body, making everyone shield their eyes, including Murata.When the light cleared, Usagi stood in front of Duo, clutching the nine-point star on her bosom.Streaks of red were seen trickling out from under her hand, staining the front of her white dress.

"USAGI!!" Duo cried, taking the bleeding woman into his arms.She laid on the floor, feeling the life slowly trickle out of her."Talk to me!!"

"Duo.." Usagi said in a low whisper."I will find a way back to you.." She whispered, before her eyes closed, perhaps forever.

****

"What's going on?!" ChibiUsa cried as her hands began to fade."No, Usagi!!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.Usagi had given so much for this child and she was losing her once again.

"Small Rabbit," Puu said, taking the child into her arms."Be strong, Usagi will find a way.She has never let any of us down.For now, though.Go to Helios, he will protect you until the time comes."ChibiUsa shook her head weakly, seeing Puu disappear forever.

****

"Oh Usagi.." Duo said, tears in his eyes.Slowly, explosions erupted throughout the compound.Murata stared in shock as the beautiful woman's body began to turn to sparkles.A white light consumed the four people remaining in the room.When the light died down, Duo and Rileena were in Duo's house surrounded by the Outer Sailor Senshi.Heero stood back behind the group of people, his eyes darting around the room until they fell on a dazed Rileena.

"What happened to Usagi?!?" Haruka demanded, referring to the fact that ChibiUsa had faded into nothing.

"She.. she's gone.." Duo muttered, feeling anger and hatred welling up inside of him.First off, That bastard Mamoru had raped his one love, now this ass hole murdered her.He knew what had been wrong with her before, Mamoru would have been ChibiUsa's father.Usagi couldn't live with that though.She couldn't live with the fact that ChibiUsa was part of Mamoru.'Did she do that on purpose?' Duo asked himself, all sorts of strange thoughts running through his head.

"What do you mean gone?!" Haruka demanded.

"That bastard Murata murdered her!!" Duo shouted, anger twisting his face.He no longer looked like the carefree Duo they knew.The look of rage in his eyes could have killed any one of them there."I'm gonna kill him!!" Duo shouted, clenching his fists as well as his teeth."He's gonna pay for this!!"

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Haruka shouted."You said you would protect her!!"Haruka raised her fists, ready to kick Duo's ass.

"I.." Duo couldn't think of anything to say."I should have made her stay here.."

"You're damn right you should have made her stay here!!" Haruka shouted.Rage of the lost princess blinding her senses.

"Haruka!" A voice snapped.Haruka turned to Michiru."It was not his fault.He tried to protect her.You know the princess, though.Whenever her friends are in danger, she will do anything in her power to make sure they are safe.Even give her own life." Haruka's eyes softened as she realized the Michiru spoke only the truth.

"The princess is not lost forever." A voice behind them said.

"Huh?What do you mean by that?" Duo asked, turning to Setsuna.

"Her spirit is still living.She is with you right now, you merely have to find her." Setsuna said.

"She said she'd find a way back to me.." Duo whispered, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Usagi always keeps her promises," Hotaru said."She promised that I'd be safe and during the final battle with Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90, she saved me.I gave my life, but she saved me, she kept her promise to ChibiUsa and to me."

"She will find a way back." Michiru said calmly.

Duo stumbled to his room, throwing himself face down on his bed.His eyes closed and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.When he opened his eyes, seeing that he was in some sort of a palace.'Where am I?' He thought, seeing the marble floors and crystal chandeliers.At the top of the stair case he saw the form of a woman slowly walking toward him.She was dressed in a long white dress and hugged her petite frame, her long white hair done up into two heart-shaped odangos.The long pigtails of her hair fell in piles on the ground, dragging behind her as she walked toward him.Large white wings were on her back, the white feathers swaying slowly as a light breeze came in through the huge balcony at the bottom of the stairs.She had a nine-point star on her chest and an upturned yellow crescent moon on her forehead.

"How is it possible?" Duo asked, feeling strangely calm but disoriented.

"You called for me so I am here.It may only be a dream, but one day, I will return to you." Usagi said.

"Would you like to dance?" Duo asked, hearing music start to play.

"I would be honored, Sir Duo." Usagi said, smiling happily.He took her hand, placing his other hand on her waist.Together they moved as one with the soft, beautiful music.

"OZ is gone." Duo said, as the couple danced.

"Yes, I know.With the last of my power, I was able to destroy their supply of mobile suits.Every factory was destroyed as well, so there is no longer any threat from them.There is another coming, though.It has followed us, myself and the Outer Senshi.I fear that they will not be able to defeat this force alone." She said sadly.

"I will find a way for us to be together," Duo whispered."I will keep my promise to protect you always.." The palace slowly faded, as did Usagi and Duo found himself lying in his bed, his eyes darting around the room.

****

"Let's see.. hmm... I can't seem to sense the life force of the princess..." A voice said, searching the blue planet called 'Earth'."That must mean that she's gone too... This is too perfect, the princess is gone and the Outer Senshi is no where near strong enough to fight me!!" The evil laughter echoed off the walls of the dark crystal palace.

"Sire, I have received word that the princess is no more.My sources say that she was killed not 24 hours ago." A young girl about the age of 13 said.She had deep red hair and coal black eyes that made her look very sinister.

"Good, the planet Earth has no chance now." The Prince threw his black hair back over his shoulder, letting it cascade down to the middle of his back.

****

Duo woke up the next morning, seeing a small object laying on his nightstand.He picked up the small broach, seeing the nine-point star in the center.He clutched it tightly, trying not to let the tears fall.He slapped his face, snapping himself out of it.

"I've got to get out of here," Duo said to himself."Hmm... she's the Princess of the Moon, why don't I go check it out." Duo said, standing slowly.He walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and quickly went about packing his bags.

"Where are you going Duo?" Quatre asked, stepping into Duo's room.

"I'm going on a little trip, that's all," Duo said, shoving some more clothes in the bag."Hey Quatre, you got some money I can borrow?I really don't want to have to steal another shuttle, especially when we finally have peace for once."

"Of course, where exactly are you going?" Quatre asked.

"The Moon."

****

So, how was it?Please review, I'm sorry I killed Usagi off, please don't be mad.Email is [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 4-7

Chapter 4 - Moon Light Appearance

"How can I get back?" Usagi asked her mother who had been silently brushing Usagi's long white hair.

"That is something you will have to find out on you own.Just remember, love will shine just like the pure moon light." Queen Serenity said, closing her eyes.

"I was not meant to die, was I?" Usagi asked, looking up into her mother's light purple eyes.

"No, my dear.You were meant to become Queen, that is why it is possible for you to return to Earth." Queen Serenity said.

****

"How much longer til we get there?" Duo asked the flight attendant.

"About an hour." The woman said, handing Duo a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Duo said, turning away from the woman.He took a sip from the cup, thinking of his lost princess.'I will get you back.' Duo vowed.

****

"Neptune Deep SUBMERGE!!" Sailor Neptune shouted, sending the attack at the young girl.The red haired girl dodged the attack with ease, landing a few feet to the side of Neptune.The pale moon light bathed Neptune's face in its pure glow, showing blood streaming down her chin.

"Is that all you've got?" The girl mocked, an evil smirk spreading across her lips.Her coal black eyes narrowed on Neptune as she sent a huge blast of negative energy at the unsuspecting Sailor Senshi.Neptune cried out in pain as the attack sent her flying into a nearby building.

"Neptune!!" Uranus shouted, running to her fallen comrade's side."Speak to me!!" She shouted, lightly shaking Neptune.Neptune groaned lightly but didn't open her eyes."How dare you!!Uranus World SHAKING!!" Uranus shouted, sending the deadly attack at the girl.The girl held up her hand, completely absorbing the attack.

"You are all so pathetic," She said laughing evilly."You will never defeat us.Now, where is your princess?"

"You'll never get the princess!!" Uranus shouted, thinking of the girl she had sworn to protect so long ago.She had always been so protective over Usagi and now she felt that she had let her princess down.She hadn't been there to save her princess when she had needed her the most.

"Where is she?" The girl repeated.

"The girl is dead." Sailor Pluto said quietly.

"That's too bad, now who's going to save you?" The girl asked her evil smile growing in size.

"Saturn Silence Glaive SURPRISE!!" Saturn shouted, calling out her attack.The young red-head glanced over her shoulder seeing the attack coming towards her.She sent a negative energy blast straight at the attack deflecting it back to its source.Saturn flew into a building, slumping slowly to the ground.After several moments, she still hadn't gotten up.

"Even the strongest of the Sailor Senshi were unable to defeat me.You're all so pathetic," The girl said coldly."I think I'll just put you out of your misery."

"Cosmic Silver Moon Therapy Kiss.." A faint voice whispered.The girl with the red hair turned just in time to see the figure of a woman dressed in white.Her long white hair was pulled up into two heart-shaped buns with the pigtail trailing down her back to the ground.The girl watched in horror as the Legendary Senshi, Sailor Cosmos, called out her attack, pointing the long staff in the girl's direction.

"Sailor Cosmos?!?It can't be!!!" The girl cried, recognizing the nine-point star visible on her forehead.The silver crescent moons flew towards the evil girl, slowly changing her.Her black eyes slowly turned a deep green and her wild red hair, settled down, framing her beautiful face.The young girl fell to the ground, obviously exhausted and fully healed.

"Sailor Cosmos?" Uranus asked, still holding Neptune's head in her lap."The Legendary Senshi?"

"You are not as strong as you think you are, soldiers," The beautiful woman said quietly."Take these, they will help you on your quest to find your princess." The woman said.Four new henshin sticks appeared, floating in front of the Sailor Senshi dressed in all white.Each of the henshin sticks was the color of the Senshi and had each Senshi's symbol on the top.

"Who are you?" Uranus asked, seeing something familiar about the woman that stood before her.

"You will find out.. in the future.." She said before disappearing into thin air.They heard a small groan behind them and turned to see the girl that they had been fighting before.She rose from the ground, rubbing her head.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the four girls wearing mini-skirts that stood before her.

"Nothing, you just fell and hit your head," Neptune said, helping the girl to her feet."Now, run along home."

****

"Usagi?" Duo asked as he stepped out onto the surface of the moon."I will find you.."

"Duo.." A voice whispered.

"Usagi?Is that you?" He asked, his eyes darting around the dreary landscape.

"Yes, it is I," She said, he did not see her anywhere but he could sense her presence all around him."Take this and I will direct you somewhere.." She whispered.Some sort of a car type thing appeared in front of him.He slowly climbed in, buckling the belt around his waist and awaited the next direction.

****

"Where's Duo?" Heero asked, seeing that it was really quiet around the house that day.

"He took a trip, he left early this morning." Quatre said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Where'd he go?" Heero asked, not really caring.

"He said he was going to the moon.I don't know why though." Quatre said, shaking his head.

"I know why he went there," Wufei said, stepping into the kitchen.He sat down in one of the chairs, looking away from the group of guys."He went to find that girl."

"But she's dead." Heero said calmly.

"He must not believe that, why else would he go there." Wufei said, sharpening a knife he had in his pocket.

"Hmm.."

Chapter 5 - Meeting on the Moon

"This is the Moon Kingdom?" Duo asked the silvery voice.

"Yes, this is my home.." Usagi's voice trailed off.

"Why did you bring me here?" Duo asked, searching for a figure of her.

"Only you can bring me back." Usagi said quietly.

"How do I do it?" Duo asked, waiting for the knowledge of how his love would be brought back.

"That is the thing I haven't figured out yet." She said sorrow in her voice.

"If there is a way, I will find it." Duo said with determination in his voice.

****

"He went to the Moon?" Haruka asked, suddenly feeling a strange power coming from the moon.

"Yeah, he said he was going to find out how to bring Usagi back." Quatre said, sitting on the couch in the living room next to the four remaining Sailor Senshi.

"Hmm… I guess that makes sense though." Haruka said, her chin in her hand.Michiru's arm snaked its way around her waist.

"Maybe we should go pay the moon a little visit." Michiru said.

"That sounds like a good idea.Remember, we still have to find out who Sailor Cosmos is and where she's gone." Haruka said.The four Outer Senshi prepared to leave, booking a flight to the Moon.

"Are you all going to stay here?" Setsuna asked, referring to the gundam pilots that were still staying in America.

"Yeah, there's peace between the Earth and the colonies, so there's no reason for us to go.That might spark another war, and that's the last thing we want to do." Quatre said, searching the internet for any information on a kingdom that had formed on the Moon.

****

"I brought you this." Duo said as Usagi's figure appeared before him.He held out the broach with the nine-point star in the center.

"Thank you, Duo." Usagi took the broach, her hand was not completely solid, but somehow she was able to hold it.She opened the top, the colors of all the fallen Inner Senshi bathed her face in their beautiful glow.Slowly, her body became more solid, her white hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"What's happening?" Duo demanded, seeing her body become solid, the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lit up and the fountains outside the palace all began to flow.Something was different about Usagi.She wore a tight white dress that hung a few feet on the floor.There was real wings on her back, the feathers blowing in the breeze that came through the balcony window.There was an upturned crescent moon on her forehead and a nine-point star on her chest.

"I don't know." She whispered in her silvery voice.A smile spread across her lips as she threw her arms around Duo's shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Are you… alive?" Duo asked, feeling the solidness of her body.

"No, I'm merely strong enough to remain among you for a few hours.There has to be a way, it is my destiny to be Queen." Usagi whispered, crying into Duo's shoulder.

"I love you… my tenshi." Duo whispered, holding her small frame close to his.

****

"How did Sailor Cosmos find us!?!?" The Prince demanded.

"I'm not sure, I do not believe that she was really here, it was merely her spirit." A young woman with deep purple hair said.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to the moon," The Prince said, rising from his throne.He straightened his shirt, throwing his black hair over his shoulder."I will find Sailor Cosmos and I will take her power."

****

"How long will you be here?" Duo asked, sitting in the beautiful garden with his princess.

"I fear that I cannot remain here for much longer.I will come back, my Duo." Usagi said, cuddling up against his chest.

"I will protect you." Duo said, kissing the back of Usagi's hand.

"I know you will." Usagi said, smiling at her love, her Duo.

"Princess Serenity I presume." A voice said.Usagi and Duo both looked up to see a man with long black hair.

"I am she," Usagi said, rising to her feet."Who are you?" She asked, feeling power come to her body.

"I am Prince Kenji of the Dark Force." The man said, landing on the ground a few feet away.

"Dark Force?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes, that is I, I have come to take the power of Sailor Cosmos from you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Sailor Cosmos?I think you are mistaken, I am not even truly alive," Usagi said."If it is Cosmos's powers you desire, I do not possess them.Sailor Cosmos is merely a legend."

"That is too bad.I guess I'll just have to get rid of your friend until you give me the power of Cosmos." He said, negative energy forming between his hands.

"Leave him out of this," A voice said from behind him.He turned to see a woman standing a few feet away. "If it's me you want, come and get me." Usagi gasped as she saw the woman dressed in white.

"How is it possible?" She asked, seeing Sailor Cosmos standing there.

"Who is that Usagi?!?" Duo demanded, feeling confusion run through his head.

"That… that's me.." Usagi whispered, staring at the woman.

"How can that be you?" Duo demanded, becoming even more confused.

"That is me in the future…" Usagi continued, watching as a long staff appeared in the woman's hand.

"Serenity, you must leave now." Cosmos instructed.

"But I cannot.I am not living, I cannot leave this palace." Usagi said, feeling surprised and confused all at the same time.

"But you are alive.You're more alive than you've ever been," Cosmos said."You are not yet strong enough to beat him so you must leave now."

"I will not." Usagi said sternly.

Chapter 6 - Arrival on the Moon

"Please, Usagi, you have to leave." Duo said, taking Usagi by the arm.

"I… I can't let my friends down.I will defeat this monster here and now." Usagi said, sternly pulling her arm from Duo.

"I beg you Serenity… if you want to survive, you must leave right now." Cosmos said, the bottom of her staff digging into the soft dirt.

'Koneko!!' She heard the voice of Haruka shout in her mind.

"Haruka.." She whispered."I… I.. good luck Sailor Cosmos." Serenity said grabbing Duo's hand.She turned, lifting the material of her skirt high enough to run.They ran into the palace, sliding on the marble floors.Duo fell to the ground hard skidding into a wall.Usagi dropped to his side, helping him climb back to his feet.

"We have to hurry!" Duo shouted.

"Yes!" Usagi shouted, picking up the pace.The pair ran out the front of the palace, running on the barren wasteland of the moon's surface.A few minutes later, they approached an abandoned base.Or so they thought…

****

"Sailor Cosmos, why don't you give up right now.You don't stand a chance." Kenji said, smirking to himself.

"I think you are mistaken.I have a great deal of power and you do not stand a chance.Trust me.." She said, a smile coming to her disturbingly sad eyes.

"I don't believe you." He said, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"That is your biggest mistake and will be your downfall.You should never underestimate your enemy.Especially one that has come out victorious even when all the odds were against her numerous times."

"You're all talk.Lets fight!!" Kenji said, forming a rather large negative energy ball in the palm of his hand.

"As you wish.." Cosmos said, closing her deep blue eyes.White energy began to gather in the globe on top of her staff, its pure power covering the surface of the moon.It bathed everything in a serene glow as the energy gathered for the attack.Kenji threw the ball of energy straight at Cosmos.She merely held up a hand and it stopped, inches from her hand.Slowly, the negative energy was consumed by her power and a massive ball of pure energy gathered above Cosmos.

"What is this?!?" He shouted, feeling fear prickle at the back of his neck.

"Cosmic Silver Crystal Moon Kiss!" She called, releasing the pure energy straight at her enemy.

****

Usagi pushed on, running through the corridors of the base.She held Duo's hand tightly in hers as the bullets bounced off the strange force-field that surrounded the pair.

"I thought this place was abandoned!!" Duo shouted, being pulled along by Usagi.

"That's what I thought!!" Usagi shouted."There shouldn't be anyone here!"

"No time to worry about it now!!We have to get off the moon now!!" He shouted, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?!?" Usagi demanded, letting Duo pull her along.

"It's this way!!" He cried.The two ran into a hangar, both jumping into a Taurus suit that was inside.Usagi started hers up, hoping that they'd be able to somehow get out of that place.

"Duo come on!!" She shouted, blasting a huge hole in the wall.Usagi and Duo both flew out of the open hole into the dark sky.

****

Kenji stood frozen in fear as the pure energy washed over him.

"I will not be defeated so easily!!" He shouted, disappearing a few moments later.Sailor Cosmos's eyes crossed as the evil man disappeared.

"There is no place to hide, I will find you.You will go after Usagi and I'll be waiting until that moment," Cosmos said, her voice going cold."I haven't come all this way just to let you get away."

****

Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka stepped off the shuttle onto the moon's gray surface.

"I sense something from that direction." Haruka said, pointing to her left.

"We'd better get going then." Setsuna said, turning into Sailor Pluto.The other three followed her example, transforming into the Outer Senshi.

"Lets go." Sailor Uranus said, heading in that direction.

A few hours later, the four Senshi approached a great palace that looked very familiar.

"Is this the Moon Kingdom?!" Michiru asked, shocked at the beauty of the great palace.

"Yes, this is the great Moon Kingdom.Princess Serenity completely restored it, giving her life in the process." Setsuna said, knowing what they would find ahead of time.

"But how?" Haruka asked, as they walked into the great palace.

"It was destined for Serenity to rule.Now she will rule from her real home." Setsuna said, looking up at the top of the winding staircase.On the wall, hung a great portrait of Princess Serenity and her mother painted with the utmost care.

"Where's Usagi?" Haruka asked.

"She's with Duo." Setsuna said plainly.

"What do you mean 'she's with Duo'?" Haruka demanded."She was dead!!"

"Love conquers all.Duo's love for her managed to bring her back." Setsuna said plainly.

"We should probably get back to the Earth then, huh?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, that is where they are headed." Setsuna said, smiling at the youngest of the Senshi.

"I don't get it," Michiru murmured, scratching her chin."Why would they leave?I mean, Serenity's kingdom has been restored, yet, she left it."

"I guess we'll have to wait until we find Usagi." Setsuna said, she didn't know what Usagi was thinking ever.The four Outer Senshi joined hands, concentrating on the little house in America.A moment later, the four disappeared, reappearing in the small house.

Chapter 7 -

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked, as the pair flew toward the Earth.

"Back to Earth.The way I figure it, it'll be a lot harder for that guy to find you if you're on Earth." Duo said thoughtfully.

"That makes sense." Usagi said, following the man she loved more than anything.

****

"Find the princess!!" Prince Kenji ordered his next minion.She bowed her head and turned from the room, her short purple hair bouncing as she walked.

"I'll find the princess, then I'll get rid of you and her." She mumbled as she walked out of the throne room, heading for earth.

****

Usagi and Duo landed their Taurus suits, destroying them shortly after.

"Lets go home." Duo said, taking Usagi in his arms as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"That sounds good to me." She whispered, laying against his chest.He picked her up, holding her slender frame next to his bigger frame.He slowly made his way to the road, seeing a small town about a mile away.He walked through the village, looking for a car rental place.

"Usagi wake up." He said, shaking her lightly.She opened her eyes, looking around her.She was in some sort of store with Duo.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're about six hours from home." He said, taking the keys that the man behind the counter handed him.

"We'd better hurry, Haruka will be really worried," Usagi said."She didn't threaten to kill you, did she?"

"Well, yeah she did," Duo said, scratching his head sheepishly."I think I might have kinda scared her."

"Wow, that's really hard to do.Scare Haruka?" Usagi said as they walked out the door, heading for a garage that was outside.

"Mommy, look at the pretty girl." A little girl with a balloon said, pointing to Usagi.Usagi blushed when she heard the child.

"She is pretty isn't she," The girls mother said."How about we go for some ice cream?"

"Yay!!Ice cream!" The child cried, grabbing her mother's hand.

"She's right, you know." Duo said, looking at the beautiful angel that was with him.She no longer had wings, but she did wear the white dress and had the crescent moon and nine-point star on her forehead and chest.

"I'm not that beautiful." Usagi said, blushing violently.

"Yeah you are." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek, which caused her blush to deepen.

"Which one is it?" Usagi asked, seeing various cars parked in the garage.

"It's right here, climb in." He said, opening the door and helping her in.He walked around to the other side, climbing in and starting up the car.He pulled out of the garage and they were on the open road, heading for home.

****

"Hmm… last I knew, the princess's little friends were somewhere around here." The woman with deep purple hair said.She saw a young man with cold blue eyes walking through the empty park.'Wow, he's cute' She thought, gawking at the young man.He looked so cold and distant.'I guess this will be a good place to start' She thought, a seed of some sort appearing in her hand.She floated down in front of the young man, holding the seed out.

"Who are you?" He asked, pulling a gun.

"It doesn't matter.You're going to help me find the princess," She said as the seed floated toward him.He shot the gun at the woman, a shield forming around her as the bullets bounced off in various directions."Go my seed of evil.Take him over!!" He pointed the gun at the seed, hitting it dead center.

"What?!" He shouted when it did nothing.He took a few steps back, dropping the empty gun.The seed landing on his chest.He frantically tried to pull it off, but couldn't manage to.He pulled a knife out, attempting to cut it out.The blood spilled over the front of him, staining the front of his white tank top (wife beater).He cried out in pain as the power of the seed slowly began to take over his body, making the self-inflicted wound heal over.His cold prussian blue eyes hardened, making him look even colder than before.

"Are you ready to work for me?" She asked, her deep purple hair moving with the slight breeze.

"Yes, my master.I will serve you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Good, go find the Sailor Senshi and destroy them!!" She ordered, pointing in the direction of the town.

"Yes master." He said, bowing at the waist slightly.

****

"How much longer?" Usagi asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you five minutes ago that we still had about two hours til we get there." Duo said again for the hundredth time.

"You said that an hour ago." Usagi complained.

"Well if you hadn't spent that last hour stuffing your face, we'd be an hour closer." Duo said, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head.

"You don't like my company?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I do." Duo said, looking over at the crying princess.He pulled the car over, throwing his arms around her waist.He pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately on the lips.She melted in his arms, her thoughts only on her princes.When he pulled away, Usagi was blushing.He had never kissed her like that before."Wow…" He mumbled, surprised at himself for kissing her like that.He noticed her blushing and it was his turn to blush."Umm… sorry…" He said, scratching the back of his head.He didn't notice her move until her lips were pressed against his.She kissed him just as passionately, catching him completely off guard.

"Lets go home…" She said as she pulled away.Duo shook his head, touching his lips lightly.'Wow, that was great' He thought, looking over at his tenshi… his koneko.

****

"Where do you think Usagi is?" Hotaru asked for the fiftieth time.

"I really don't know." Haruka said again for the fiftieth time.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Michiru reassured them."She knows that we worry so I'm sure she's doing whatever she can to get home."Hotaru seemed satisfied and turned her attention back to the cartoon that was on television.An explosion rang out from outside, making all four girls and three guys jump to their feet.

"What was that?!" Haruka shouted.The people all ran from the house, seeing Heero standing outside, sending some weird energy blasts at various buildings.

"Where's the princess?!?" He shrieked in rage.

"I'm right here!!" Rileena shouted, running from the house in front of the Senshi.

"DIE!!!" He shouted, throwing a blast of dark energy heading straight for Rileena.

****

DIE Rileena!!Oh sorry *blushes* So how was it?Please review or email at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – New Powers

"Heero no!!" Rileena shrieked as Heero's energy blast rushed towards her. Everyone standing outside froze with fear as the deadly blast headed straight for Rileena. Everyone was too shocked to move out of the way and watched as the princess was thrown backward, smashing through the windshield of a parked car on the street.

"Don't be a coward!! Hurting innocent bystanders!!" Haruka shouted, pulling out the new henshin stick given to her by Cosmos. "Uranus Cosmic Power Make-UP!!" She shouted, holding the new henshin stick over her head. The other Outer Senshi followed her example.

"Neptune Cosmic Power Make-UP!!" Michiru shouted.

"Saturn Cosmic Power Make-UP!!" Hotaru shouted.

"Pluto Cosmic Power Make-UP!!" Setsuna shouted.

"We are the four Senshi of the Outer Solar System!!" Uranus began.

"We will not allow your evil to spread through the Earth!!" Neptune continued.

"Strongest of the Sailor Senshi, we will triumph!!" Saturn continued.

"We are the Outer Senshi!!" Pluto finished, all of them striking a pose.

"Heero!!" Quatre shouted, trying to get through to the dark haired gundam pilot. "Listen to me!!" He shouted. Heero ignored him, punching him in the face so hard that he went flying into a building, slumping slowly to the ground not moving _[A.N. I'm sorry Quatre got hurt, I love him too you knowL ]_.

"Leave them out of this!!" Uranus shouted approaching Heero. She placed herself between him and the rest of the gundam pilots. She held the dagger in her hand, ready to call out her attack. Neptune took her place by Uranus's side and the Pluto stood on the other side of her. Saturn was busy trying to heal the two fallen people, hoping that she wasn't too late.

"Omae o koroso." Heero said in his emotionless tone as he slowly advanced on the Outer Senshi.

"Space Sword BLASTER!!" Uranus cried, running toward Heero with her dagger glowing white. Heero held up his hand and a force field of dark energy appeared around him, throwing Uranus back as she grew closer to it. She cried in pain as she hit the wall slumping to the ground next to Quatre.

"Uranus!" Neptune shouted, a look of worry in her eyes. "Deep SUBMERGE!!" She shouted, as she sent the attack at him. It had no effect, its power was just absorbed by the force field surrounding the spandexed boy. Heero threw back his head in a maniacally laugh, making the Senshi and Gundam pilots shudder.

"That's enough!" Pluto shouted, stepping forward. She held her staff in front of her, calling forth her attack. "Dead Scream." She said, as she sent the planet shaped attack at Heero. He jumped out of the way of the attack, letting it fly past him harmlessly.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat him." A woman with deep purple hair said, appearing out of a black portal.

"Who are you?!?" Neptune shouted, trying to help Uranus to her feet. "What do you want anyway?!?"

"Only your precious princess or shall I say, Sailor Cosmos." She said simply.

"Princess Serenity is not Sailor Cosmos!" Uranus argued, picking her head up off of Neptune's shoulder. The smirk on the woman's face only grew in size.

"I've already killed the princess, my master." Heero said, bowing before the woman. He pointed toward a car with a body laying across the hood. She floated closer, seeing the closed eyes of a girl with tanish blond hair.

"That's NOT the princess!" She said in anger.

"She said she was the princess." Heero said simply.

"She may be a princess, but she's not the one my master wants. Now, get rid of these pests and find the princess!" She ordered, a dark portal appearing above her that she jumped into seconds later.

"As you wish." Heero said in his normal monotone voice. Uranus growled low in her throat and attempted to rise to her feet, using Neptune for support.

"You won't defeat us!" She cried, feeling a burst of strength as her anger welled inside. "Cosmic Sword STRIKE!!" She cried, a new power running through the dagger in her hand heading straight for Heero. Heero didn't move, the power crashed into his shield, completely destroying it. A smirk spread across his face and he prepared to attack once again. A dark blast of energy began to form in his open palm as the smirk grew in size.

"You heard what she said. It's time to die." He said, throwing the blast straight at Neptune and Uranus. Uranus watched in shock as the deadly attack headed straight for them.

"Cosmic Rainstorm REFLECT!!" Neptune shouted, holding up the mirror. A sort of shield formed around them and the attack was deflected by the mirror, raining down on the unsuspecting Heero. He cried out in pain as the energy cut into his soft flesh.

****

"It's not time to get rid of him yet. He's still useful." Prince Kenji said as he watched the battle continue on.

"I could easily make another one of those pathetic humans bow before me, why is he so special?" Miyoko said, pushing her dark purple hair behind her shoulder. 'Other than the fact he's hot' She thought with a sly smile on her lips.

"He's very strong and that energy you gave him really boosted it. He could be useful later on," Kenji said. "Tell him to return here at once."

"Hai, Kenji-sama." She said, bowing.

****

"Cosmic Scream." Pluto said, sending a more powerful attack at the young man. He managed to dodge the attack… barely. Neptune was still kneeling at Uranus's side and Saturn was trying to heal a hurt Quatre.

"You are weak Yuy…" Wufei muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the battle. "Letting a weak woman order you around." A smirk spread across Heero's face as he set his sight on Wufei.

"You're next." He said in an emotionless tone as he slowly floated over toward Wufei.

"Cosmic Silence Glaive SURPRISE!!" Saturn shouted, sending her attack at Heero as she jumped in front of Wufei. Trowa stood by his side, gun in hand. Heero was thrown backward, large burns covering his body.

"Heero!" A woman's voice snapped. "Return Now!!" A low growl escaped his throat, but he shook his head, a dark portal appearing above him.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." He muttered as he jumped into the portal, the portal disappearing.

****

I'm REALLY sorry that chapter took so long. I've been so busy writing some of my other fics, plus I've been going through some major writers block. I've been trying to figure the whole plot out, but it's hard, I have SO many ideas that I start writing another fic without finishing the ones I've been working on first. So sorry, anyway, please tell me what you think k? Email's pokahydee@hotmail.com

}]i[{ a butterfly of luck to those that review, the rest of you get a raspberry :P


	4. Chapter 9 - Visions...

Chapter 9 - Visions…

"Something just happened…" Usagi whispered as she felt a strange power flare up.

"Huh? What are you talking about Usa-chan?" He asked, looking over at the passengers seat.

"I can feel it…" She whispered, clutching her chest. The nine point star appeared, glowing brightly and a huge surge of power ran through her body. "What's happening to me?!" She cried, as the pain became greater and greater. Duo was forced to pull over, taking Usagi in his arms.

"Usagi?!" He cried in worry and shock. "What's wrong?! Talk to me!!!" He shouted, feeling fear surge through his body.

****

Haruka and Michiru sat in the hospital, Hotaru sleeping across Setsuna's lap across from them. They had rushed Quatre and Rileena to the hospital right away, hoping that they weren't too late. Haruka had suffered a few minor injuries and had been patched up pretty easily. Poor Hotaru was weak from the amount of energy she'd used to try and heal Quatre and Rileena. Wufei just sat silent in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest in disgust. Trowa was just fine as well, suffering a few burns from a deflected attack that headed his way. Setsuna seemed to be the only one with only a few cuts and bruises, but then, she's the Guardian of the Time Gate and cannot die for then there would be no one to protect it.

"Mrs. Ten'ou?" A doctor asked, getting Haruka's attention as she entered the waiting room.

"Yes doctor?" She asked, trying to stand but having Michiru force her to sit back down.

"How are they?" Michiru asked, standing in front of the doctor.

"They are both listed in stable condition, they're lucky that they were brought here so quickly," The doctor explained. There was a sigh let loose from Haruka as she heard the good news, even Trowa and Wufei seemed to calm down a bit. They didn't have quite the same look of death in their eyes. "You may go see them now." The doctor said, letting them pass. Setsuna gently lifted Hotaru off her lap, careful not to awaken her. Trowa sat next to the girl, looking down at her peaceful form.

"Will you stay with her?" Setsuna asked. All she got from his was a nod and she followed the rest of them to the hospital room.

****

Duo held Usagi in his arms as he frantically ran into the hospital. She cried out in pain and again, held the star on her chest.

"What's happening to me…" She whispered through the pain.

'It will do you no good to go to a doctor…' A soft voice whispered.

"Huh? Who said that?" She asked, looking up at Duo.

"Who said what?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "Please be all right, Usagi. I can't lose you again…" He whispered as he continued to make his way through the hospital, finally finding a doctor that wasn't busy.

'Do not be afraid, princess…' The voice whispered.

"I'm not afraid…" She whispered back. Her eyes glazed over and she found herself shrouded in mist. She was in a white void… there was nothing there… nothing except for the mist. "What's going on?" She asked, walking through the mist, looking for something… anything…

"Do not be afraid, princess…" The same voice whispered. "I am you, do not fear me." The silvery voice repeated. Usagi stopped as she saw a figure standing in front of her, dressed in all white with long white hair done up in two heart-shaped odangos.

"You're… Sailor Cosmos?" She asked, as she approached the older woman.

"Hai, I am she," The woman said, turning toward Usagi. "I've come here to tell you that this evil force will not be defeated so easily."

"But… I don't know what I can do. I wasn't strong enough to fight last time and what about my friends?" Usagi asked, feeling her wings flex.

"Do not worry, they are stronger now, they will be able to protect themselves. There is one that you must save, though." Cosmos said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usagi asked, not understanding.

"Do not worry, you will see what I mean in the next battle. Do not let them get anymore of you, especially the one you have feelings for," Cosmos said. "I made that mistake long ago and have regretted it ever since…" She said, an air of sadness coming from her.

"Iie, I won't." Usagi said, nodding slightly.

"Be strong princess…" She said before disappearing through the mist. The white void slowly vanished and Usagi found herself still seeing white. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling the pain no longer.

"Am I dead?" She asked outloud.

"Usagi!" She heard a familiar voice beside her cry. A face appeared above her own, his cobalt blue eyes staring into her cerulean blue eyes full of worry. "What happened Usagi? Are you all right?" He asked as Usagi managed to sit up.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the room. She was wearing a green gown and was in a bed in a white room.

"I don't know what happened, you just started crying out in pain so I took you to the hospital," Duo said, kissing her cheek gently. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm fine Duo. I just had a visit from a friend," She said, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Get me out of here would you?"

"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" He asked, looking worried.

"Hai, I hate hospitals for one, and there's nothing wrong with me. It was Sailor Cosmos…" She trailed off. 'Why did she cause me all that pain just to talk to me?' She wondered, thinking back to that weird dream. A few minutes later, a doctor came into the room, holding a clip board.

"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, we can't seem to find anything wrong with Miss Usagi…" The doctor started but his mouth dropped when he saw Usagi sitting straight up in bed.

"It's all right doctor, I'm fine," Usagi said smiling. "I'm going to go home now." She said, jumping off the bed. She went to a closet and found her clothes hanging up inside. She walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later, came out fully clothed and ready to go.

"You can't leave yet, we haven't found what was wrong with you yet." The doctor protested.

"I'm perfectly fine." Usagi said, smiling.

"As a doctor, I can't let you leave until we have a diagnosis, what if you have another episode like that?" The doctor asked.

"Look, I know for a fact that I won't so if you don't get out of my way, I'm going to make you move." Usagi said, her eyes narrowing. She stood next to Duo, his arm around her tiny waist. The doctor simply shook his head 'no' and Usagi reached inside of Duo's jacket, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the doctor.

"Usagi!" Duo snapped, trying to pull the gun away. "Are you crazy?!?" Usagi pulled away from Duo and ran to the window, grabbing Duo's hand when he followed her. They were on the top floor of a twenty story building.

"Come on Duo! I'm not going to stay here if there's nothing wrong with me! The Senshi are going to need my help, something bad happened, I don't know what… but I know it's bad," Usagi cried, pulling Duo out the open window. "Hold on!" Usagi cried, closing her eyes. A moment later, the pink ribbons surrounded her body, forming her Queen Serenity dress and the white wings on her back. She felt Duo's arms tighten around her as they slowed down, nearing the ground. She landed in the parking lot and the pair ran for their car, pulling out before anyone got downstairs.

"You're crazy Usagi. You could have gotten us killed, just because you don't like hospitals." He growled, feeling anger in his body.

"Don't be mean to me. I can't trust anyone, that's what Sailor Cosmos told me in my dream." Usagi said, as she sat next to Duo, her face blank. 'Can I trust him? Why did he get so mad?' Usagi asked herself as she looked over at Duo.

****

"It was definitely her," A man said into a phone. "Yeah, Princess Serenity… where were they headed? I think they were heading east, they're probably going to the residence of the Outer Senshi… yes sir… you're welcome." He said before hanging up the phone. He put his glasses back on his face and straightened his collar before stepping out into the busy ER.

****

"There it is!" Usagi cried in delight when she saw the small house loom into view. Duo looked over at the smiling girl and frowned when he saw the lights out. It's a little early for everyone to be in bed. It's only seven o'clock, something must have happened. He stopped the car and Usagi jumped out, running in the front door before Duo could say anything.

"Wait Usagi!" Duo yelled as he heard her ear piercing scream rip through the silent air moments later.

"DUO!!!" She shrieked, as he ran toward the house, but he was too late…

****

Gomen, I'm evil to leave you on a cliffhanger like that. I'm REALLY sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier, I've been having writers block really bad lately on a LOT of my fics. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

=^..^= My kitty will bring those that review luck^_^


	5. Chapter 10 - Disappearance and Unrest

Hiya peeps!!I'm back from Florida, alas, I'm still not at home so there won't be TOO many updates while I'm here.Anyway, Disney World was SO much fun.It was my first visit at the age of 17 *sweatdrop*I'm mad though, I searched through three diff. Parks and didn't see Mickey Mouse!!!That's who I wanted to see the most, I LOVE Mickey Mouse *pouts* So what if I act like a little kid, I wanna meet Mickey Mouse *starts to bawl*

ChibiPoky-chan: We no see Mickey Mowse *pouts* I wanna mweet Mickey Mowse. *is wailing*

Duo: It's okay, Chibi-chan *hugs the chibi* I'll take you to see Mickey Mouse *goofy grin*

ChibiPoky-chan: Rweally? *hopeful look*

Duo: Of course, how could anyone say 'no' to that face.

Poky-chan: Awe, that's so sweet of you Duo-chan *hugs Duo* So, do I even have to say it?

Duo: *confused look* Huh?

Poky-chan: *whispers: I'm talking to the people reading this Duo-chan*

Duo: *whispers: Oh, I knew that* *sweatdrop*

Poky-chan: *sweatdrop* Anyway, as I was saying.Please review this fic, I haven't gotten much of a response from it lately and it makes me sad *pouts*

ChibiPoky-chan: Pwease review da stowy. *pouty look on face*

Duo: *sweatdrop* Yeah, please review.If you had to be around these two when they get bad reviews or no reviews at all, you'd be begging for reviews too.

Poky-chan: HEY!!Shuttup baka!!!

Duo: *nervous look* Umm… Poky-chan?What are you going to do with that? *swallows hard*

Poky-chan: *evil smirk* If they don't review, you'll see… Oh yeah, on with the story….

Moon Light Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me.

Note: If you didn't already know, this is the sequel to "My Dearest Duo" oh yeah, and did I mention please review?Review or Duo will get it!!!*evil laughter* Ehem *clears throat* My email's [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] if u didn't already know, anyway, enjoy the story.REVIEW!!!!!

Chapter 10 – Disappearance and Unrest

Duo ran into the house just in time to see Heero wrap his arms tightly around Usagi, pinning both arms to her sides.

"What are you doing Heero?!?" She shrieked in fear as she saw the dark tendrils of energy spark around his body and his lips curved upward into an evil smirk.

"Carrying out the orders of my master." He stated simply as he tightened his grip around her.She cried out in pain as his grip tightened, making tears appear in the corners of her eyes.

"What did they do to you?!?" She demanded, feeling the dark energy that ran through him.

"Usagi!" Duo shouted, drawing his gun as he ran through the door."Heero?What are you doing?!" He demanded, feeling anger run through him as his eyes narrowed on Heero.

'This is what Sailor Cosmos meant…' Usagi thought as she glanced back at Duo… helpless… unable to move… unable to fight back… her eyes saddened and she stopped fighting, her sorrowful eyes trailing back to Duo.

"I'm sorry, Duo-chan…" She whispered, feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

"Usagi-chan!" Duo shouted as he pulled back the trigger.The bullet hurtled straight for Heero's head.He raised a hand, a smirk on his face, and the bullet stopped inches from his hand before falling to the ground useless.

"Don't worry about me Duo-kun.I'll be fine, I promise." Usagi said, feeling herself growing faint.The dark energy radiating from Heero was making her feel dizzy and confused.Her eyelids drooped and a moment later, she lost consciousness, lying in Heero's arms.

"Mission complete…" Heero said as he disappeared through a dark portal.

"Usa-chan!!" Duo cried as he tried to grab her unconscious form.He threw his head back in a cry of rage, punching a hole in the nearest wall."I'll kill you Heero!!!You TRAITOR!!!"

****

Trowa's eyes fell on the girl that lay sleeping before him.Her short black hair seemed to glow purple in the dim light of the waiting room.Her form was so tiny, like she had been weak as a child and never really recovered.Her brushed a strand of her dark hair from her eyes, a very slight smile touching his lips as he gazed upon the sleeping Senshi.

"Sleep well, Hotaru-chan…." He whispered, kissing her forehead ever so lightly.

****

"Quatre?How are you?" Michiru asked as she leaned over the blond pilot.His eyes slowly opened to see a group of people standing around him and Rileena.

"Michiru-san?" He asked, his crystal blue eyes clearing."What happened?"

"You had a little run in with Heero." Haruka said, a deadly edge to her voice as she said the word 'Heero'.

"Heero?" He asked, seeming very confused.He rubbed his head where a bandage was wrapped tightly around, feeling a lump forming underneath."Is he all right?" Quatre asked.

"We don't know, Quatre-kun," Michiru started."Only Usagi can heal people and we weren't strong enough to defeat him." She said, looking a little upset.

"I know Usagi-san will be able to save him…" Quatre commented, sitting up on the bed.

"If anyone can, she'll be the one," Haruka commented, scowling slightly."She's going to risk her life to do it, though!" She yelled, anger streaking across her face.One stern look from Michiru and the look vanished, replaced by a deep scowl.

"Baka, weak onna…" Wufei muttered under his breath, arms crossed over his chest, his back turned to the group.

****

"Where IS everyone!?!?" Duo shouted in frustration, flipping through the channels on the television.

"Here is an update on the condition of those hurt in today's incident…" The reporter was saying.A picture popped up on the screen.He recognized the Outer Senshi easily and saw the rest of the Gundam pilots and Rileena in the background."Both Miss Rileena Peacecraft and Mr. Quatre R. Winner are listed in stable condition.There is no new report on the young man that caused this disturbance."

"Heero…" Duo growled, as he grabbed his jacket and ran toward his rental car.He jumped in and sped toward the nearest hospital."You'll pay for this Heero…" He grumbled to himself as he pushed down on the gas pedal.

****

"What do we do now?" Quatre asked as he tried to sit up.He was forced to lie back down by Michiru.

"You're not going to do anything, Quatre-kun." She said firmly.

"What do you mean?I have to help, it's my job as a Gundam pilot to help those in need!" He protested.

"This is out of your league, you'll only get hurt," Haruka said firmly."As for that 'Heero' guy, he's going to pay… if anything happens to Koneko-chan, he'll pay for it with his life…" A slight groan was heard from the other side of the room and everyone turned their attention to Rileena's slumbering form.They heard another slight groan and saw the girl's blue eyes open and scan the room.

"Heero?" She questioned, not really seeing the faces of the people that surrounded her."Where are you Heero?" She asked, sitting up and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.She rubbed her eyes and again looked at the people around her, not seeing Heero's prussian blue eyes.

"Lay down weak onna." Wufei said, as he turned his attention to the princess.Her eyes fell on Wufei.

"Where is Heero?" She again asked, looking worried.

"How the hell should I know!!" He snapped.

"Heero…" She whispered, her eyes dropping to the floor.A moment later, the door burst open and the familiar braided pilot ran into the room, being followed by several security guards.

"Hey watch it!" He shouted, dodging a punch."I'm a friend of theirs!!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Quatre shouted, jumping from his bed.He jumped in front of Duo, putting his arms out to the sides."He's a friend, you may leave!" He ordered.The security guards grunted in response and left the room, grumbling under their breath.

"Man, what was up with those guys?" Duo asked, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Koneko-chan?!?!" Haruka demanded, a look of rage crossing her face.Duo's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Don't even start on me…" He growled.

"Where IS she?!?" She again demanded.

"Heero took her!" Duo snapped.

"NANI!?!?" Haruka shouted."You LET that baka take the princess?!?!"In anger, Duo drew back his fist and plunged it into Haruka's face.

"SHUTTUP!!" Duo shouted."I did not LET Heero take her!!!How the hell can I even BEGIN to fight him?!?!"

"You bastard, you're no better than that baka Heero…" Haruka mumbled under her breath as she wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth.Michiru was at her side, holding Haruka in her arms.

"He's right Haruka…" She started."He isn't a Senshi, there is no way he would have survived had he battled Heero.You know how deeply his death would affect Usagi-chan…" Haruka's eyes softened as she realized Michiru spoke the truth.

"How about we stop placing blame and work together to save Usagi-san." Quatre suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed.Michiru nodded her head in agreement.

"Quatre-kun is right.If we're going to save Usagi-chan, we're going to have to stop arguing and work together." Michiru agreed, helping Haruka to her feet.

****

"Such beauty…" Kenji mused out loud as he looked down at the sleeping princess."You have done well, Heero.As a reward, you will be made a General in my army."

"But…" Miyoko started.

"Quiet!!" Kenji snapped, glaring at the purple haired girl."There is no room for your failure in this place!You could not defeat the Senshi alone, you had to receive the help of some pathetic human so I DON'T want to hear it!"

"My plan worked didn't it?!?" She demanded.

"Don't EVER contradict my judgment again!!!" Kenji snapped, glaring at the girl.She swallowed her pride and went down on one knee.

"Gomen, Prince Kenji-sama…" She said, a slight scowl still on her lips."It will not happen again, my master."

"It had better not, now…" He started, turning his attention back to the sleeping princess before him."Leave me at once."

"Hai, master." Heero said, bowing before he left the room.Miyoko glared at Kenji and then glanced over at Heero, her scowl deepening.'You'll pay for this, Heero' She thought to herself bitterly.

****

A few hours later, Quatre was checked out of the hospital and they were all headed for Duo's house.Not a word was spoken on the short drive home.Only a few glances at Quatre to make sure he was really all right.He had, after all, nearly been killed only a few hours earlier.

Duo climbed out of his car, a deep scowl on his face.'I won't let them get away with this Usagi-chan…' He thought to himself as he prepared himself to leave for their hidden base.He changed his clothes, putting on a pair of black pants and a black shirt with his leather jacket overtop.

"Matte, Duo!" Quatre cried as he saw Duo push the front door open.

"I'm going to save Usagi-chan," He said firmly."If that monster so much as lays a hand on her, he's going to be dead… hell…" He started, an evil smirk on his face."He's dead anyway, the God of Death is coming after him.He won't get away again." He said, the smirk growing.

"You can't go alone, Duo," Quatre argued."We're ALL worried about Usagi-san.We're going to have to work together if we're going to save her, though.Please, Duo, do it for Usagi."

Duo nodded, but scowled, not something you'd see on Duo's face everyday.

"Fine, fine, hurry it up, then." He said, the scowl disappearing into his normal goofy grin.

"Senshi, transform." Haruka said, taking out her henshin stick.

"Uranus Cosmic Power!" Haruka shouted, holding her henshin stick up.

"Neptune Cosmic Power!" Michiru shouted, holding her henshin stick up.

"Pluto Cosmic Power!" Setsuna shouted, holding her henshin stick up.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!" Hotaru shouted, holding her henshin stick up.

"Make-UP!!" They all shouted in unison.A few moments later, in the place of the four women, stood the Outer Senshi.

"We're ready, lets go." Uranus said, a dagger appearing in her hand.

"We don't even know where she is." Quatre protested.

"I know where she is." A voice broke in.Everyone turned toward Sailor Pluto.

"But Pluto, I thought you couldn't do that." Neptune protested.

"There is a great threat to the future of this place.I have to be sure that the princess lives.If not, this dimension and all others will be lost." Pluto explained.

"How can a weak onna be THAT important?" Wufei asked, a look of disgust on his face.A scowl crossed Uranus's face as she dove at him, reaching for his throat.

"Koneko-chan is NOT weak, you baka!!!" She shrieked.There was a look of shock on Wufei's face which he quickly hid, jamming his fist deep into her stomach.She bit back the pain and threw a punch, nailing Wufei square in the jaw.He staggered backward, nearly falling as he rubbed his sore jaw.Uranus was tackled from behind by Neptune and Quatre and Trowa stepped in front of Wufei.

"Just stop it!!" Quatre shouted, startling everyone with his outburst."Stop all of this fighting!!You heard me earlier, how are we EVER going to save Usagi-san if all you can do is fight with each other?!?" Quatre sighed in defeat."I give up on you people.I guess me and Duo are doing this alone unless all of you can get over your petty differences for a few hours and work together.We'll be in the hangar if anyone wants to help."

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 11 - Deep Kiss!

Moon Light Return

Moon Light Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue me… I assure you I have nothing worthwhile to take.

Note: This chappie was written by my VERY talented Oneesan, Lady Allure!! Make sure you go and review her fics too… If you do that… it might speed up production *giggles* Anyway, her email is [Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com][1] if you wanna drop her a line.

Chapter 11: Deep Kiss!

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, feeling overwhelmed. It felt like she had been in a coma rather than asleep. At first her mind was cloudy, and she couldn't really grasp what had happed. Then it hit her. She was not in the safety of Duo's house, rather, she was in some sort of dark room, lying on a bed, lit only by the moonlight. Chills ran up her spine as she sat up, shivering. The room was slightly cold, and it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"I see you are awake Serenity-Hime." A voice said.

She gasped; knowing who the slick deep voice belonged to. Hesitantly, she faced the male figure that stood beside her, fear in her eyes. "Prince Kenji." She said in a hushed tone.

In the hanger, Quatre pace back and forth, trying to clam himself down. It was surprising that he had to yell at them to just to get their attention, other than stopping the ridiculous fight that just occurred. What were they thinking? Fighting each other in a time like this.

"I can't believe how immature everyone is acting." Quatre commented, frowning slightly. "What do I have to do? Start scolding everyone? Just for them to listen to me."

Duo folded his arms, grinning faintly, more like a smirk actually. "No kidding. Why does Wufei always have to pick a fight with Haruka? All he has to do is open his mouth." He chuckled. "At least Michiru agrees with you."

"Hai. That's true."

With a sigh, Duo leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes, thinking about Usagi. How could he let Heero take her like that? Wait a minute; the question was how could Heero betray them like that. He considered the perfect solider as his best friend; trust was something Heero was going to have to earn, that is, if Duo gave him a second chance. Most likely he would kill him before he did that. That was for sure.

"Duo?" Quatre's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ne?" The braided pilot murmured, still deep in thought.

"We'll find Usagi. Even if it's just the two of us, you have my word."

Duo nodded, accepting his offer. "Arigato."

Wufei bowed his head, realizing how foolish he had been acting. It embarrassed him, but was he going to admit it? Not really, since it would show how much dishonor he had brought onto himself. What was he thinking, insulting Usagi like that? From now on it was a good idea to think before he spoke. To make up for it, all he could to was offer his help to Duo. "Gomen." He said hesitantly, glancing up at Haruka, his eyes unreadable.

Haruka scowled lightly at first, then her expression faded to neutral when she felt Michiru's hand on her shoulder. It meant not to start up another argument that would lead to another fight. "Forget about it." She shrugged.

Wufei crossed his arms, nodding. "Saa." He agreed.

Trowa up until this point was silent. The tension in the room was finally fading, and maybe now they could think clearly. At least Wufei and Haruka had finally compromised and that made things easier. "Finally." He said to himself in a low voice, so the others wouldn't hear.

"What are we going to do about Heero?" Michiru asked. "It's clear that he is under their influence."

Haruka frowned, thinking. "Koneko-chan is the only one who can take the spell of him, but we must aid her with our powers."

"Hai." Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes. "Demo…… this enemy. They are more powerful than we may think. It takes much of our strength."

"As Sailor Senshi of the Outer System it is our duty to protect Serenity-Hime with our lives." Saturn reminded them, her eyes firm. "Quatre is right, we must work together, and get her back if reality itself is going to survive."

Trowa faced them, satisfaction in his green eyes. "Then what are we waiting for. Quatre and Duo are waiting."

Usagi looked away, trembling. "Kenji, what you're asking for is impossible." 

"Really." He smirked. "If you won't give it to me then I will take it by force."

"O negai, Cosmos power is something you can't take when you feel like it."

Kenji titled his head to the side, chuckling. "I'm too close to be changing my mind Serenity-Hime." He stated, holding up an uplifted hand, sending dark energy around her.

"Dame." Usagi pleaded, closing her eyes as she lost consciousness again.

"Yosh." Duo eyes brightened, a side smile curving his lips. "I was wondering what was taking you guys so long." Watching as his fellow Gundam pilots and the Outer Senshi entered the Hanger.

"We were wasting time ne?" Haruka grinned thinly.

"Hai." Quatre said, arching an eyebrow. "I'm glad you all finally saw that. I think it's time we get Usagi back."

"Don't forget Heero." Michiru added.

Duo was about to protest, when Wufei waved his hand for him to be quiet. "He is our team mate Duo." He pointed out.

The American pilot glared at him, but said nothing.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward holding up her garnet orb. "We must hurry. Time is running out." With that, a portal opened, and they all ran through it.

Kenji stared at the sleeping figure of the Moon Princess. Soon he would have the power of Cosmos. It took much thought, but he finally found a way to take it from her. It was so easy, why didn't he think of this earlier. He closed his eyes then, concentrating. Slowly, his body began to shape shift, taking the form of her beloved Duo. His features became the young American pilot's, his black long hair shifting brown, forming the long braid, and his cloths took on the dark priest like outfit. He opened his now violet eyes, smirking, and took a seat on her bedside, placing his hand on her cheek, awakening her.

Usagi's eyelids flickered, and moment later, her eyes opened. She beamed, and flung herself into his arms unaware that this wasn't really Duo. "Duo-kun." She whispered, near tears.

Kenji held her back, a thin smile gracing his lips.

"Nande?" The real Duo arched an eyebrow, his eyes flickering over their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"In Prince Kenji's palace." Pluto answered.

Duo took out his gun, and began walking up the narrow hallway, his mind set on finding Usagi. The rest followed him, keeping their guard up, ready for battle. "Usagi, I'll find you." He promised.

"She belongs to Prince Kenji now." A familiar male voice said from behind.

They all turned, to find Heero staring emotionlessly at them, dressed in some sort of dark blue suit.

"I'm going to make you suffer, YOU TRAITOR!" Duo yelled, glaring at him with no mercy.

Kenji knew they had come for her, but Heero would keep them occupied until he was finished. Once he had Cosmos power, Serenity-Hime would become a mere mortal, and she would be his. The thought was so very refreshing. He leaned back then, and tilted her chin up, leaning forward until their lips met. This kiss would drain her of all her powers, and she would have eyes for only him. Such a thrill it was to feel the power flowing into him, keeping her in a tight embrace, deepening the kiss.

::Fin::

Well, that's it *giggles* Isn't Allure-chan great? I LOVE her for writing this… I've been hitting MAJOR writers block with all my fics, gomen for that… PLEASE review this… I've only gotten a few reviews for this one… everyone liked the first one, why is the second one any diff.? Anyway, PLEASE review and email [Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com][1] and tell her how great this chappie was k? Ja for now!! *waves*

   [1]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com



	7. Chapter 12 - Sealed Kiss

Moon Light Return

Moon Light Return

Disclaimer: Neither Lady Allure nor myself own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, please don't sue us… you wouldn't get much, I promise.

Note: My Oneesan (Lady Allure) wrote this chappie and there's a BIG thank you to her *glomps* I've been hitting a lil writers block lately and I REALLY appreciate her for helping me out on this fic, I've got LOTS of ideas now!! ARIGATO ALLURE-CHAN!!!! *glomps*

Chapter 12: Sealed Kiss

The severe glare Duo had didn't seem to have any effect on the perfect solider. Heero stared emotionlessly at the group, apparently waiting for them to do something. It didn't matter what Duo had in mind, all he knew is that he was going to show no mercy. Some best friend the Japanese Pilot had turned out to be, betraying them like he did. Perhaps Heero had been manipulated by Kenji; but the fury kept Duo from seeing that.

"Where is Usagi, Heero?" He demanded, pointing his gun at his so-called best friend, glaring at him.

Heero smirked, folding his arms. "What did I just say?" He said sarcastically, as if Duo were some kind of child who didn't hear it the first time. It annoyed him to have to repeat himself. "I told you. She belongs to Prince Kenji."

Duo scowled, narrowing his eyes. "How dare you! She belongs to no one but herself."

"Tell that to Kenji-sama." Heero replied, ignoring Duo's earlier comment.

"Tell me where he is, and I will." Duo said, his lips curving into a thin demanding smile.

Heero chuckled mockingly, closing his eyes. "I'll make you a deal. If you defeat me, I'll take you right to him."

"Yosh. " The braided American smirked. "Sounds good, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." Haruka and Wufei took a step forward but were halted by Duo's uplifted hand. "Stay out of this, this is between me and Heero." He stated, keeping his eyes on his Pilot zero one.

The same insane laughter that had not been heard since Duo had first met Heero echoed through the empty narrow halls. Clearly, the Japanese pilot had taken it as a joke and found it amusing. "You're all talk Duo." He continued to laugh.

Without hesitation, and filled with furry, Duo lunged at his so-called best friend and punched him right in the jaw. "Urusai!" He yelled, glaring at Heero with much hatred. 

Unlike Duo, Heero closed his eyes, not bothering to wipe the narrow stream of blood that trailed down the side of his chin from his cut lip. As a matter of fact, another disturbing smirk graced his lips when he faced the braided American, his Prussian blue eyes glazed with hidden anger and emptiness. "Is that all you have to offer?" He questioned in a rather mean tone. "Because if it is, then you're foolish." Heero added. "And a real idiot to challenge me."

"Am I?" Duo's arched an eyebrow. "I'll do what is needed to get Usagi back. You nor Kenji will stand in my way." He promised, pointing his gun at Heero's head.

It didn't seem to bother Heero at all. He stood with the same self-confident poise as he always done, staring at Duo with firm eyes. "Then do it Duo. Kill me." He dared him. "I'm waiting."

A scowl covered Duo's face, seemingly ready to pull the trigger, but what was stopping him from doing it? He held back, for what? Sure his hand was shaking, and his hand held the gun tightly, but this wasn't his style. It was either that or his conscious reminded him that Heero was being manipulated. "Damn you." He whispered, hesitantly lowering the weapon, looking away. "Haruka, you and the rest of the Outer Senshi can deal with him right?" He asked, glancing up at her.

The Senshi of Uranus smiled faintly. "Hai. That is what we're here for." She chuckled. "Hm, besides, I think it's time you find Koneko-chan." She included. "Hurry, we'll handle this."

Duo nodded, turning toward his fellow Gundam Pilots. "Come on." He motioned for them to follow him. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre did as they were told, and ran past the Outer Senshi we were facing of with Heero, blocking him from going past them, straining to catch up to their braided teammate who was already halfway down the hall.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

They heard the their cries, not looking back as they heard Heero's cries of pain, and yells of rage.

Heero winced at all three powers combined into one, hitting him in the chest, and sent him flying backwards until he slammed right into the wall. A groan escaped his lips as his felt the impact of his body hit the hard wall, and then he collapsed onto the cold marble floor face first. He ignored the pain, and forced himself to get up, narrowing his eyes on the Senshi. "Your too late, even if you find Usagi, she belongs to Prince Kenji." He said harshly.

"We shall see." Haruka retored, sneering at him. "Until then, we'll make you pay for betraying us."

The perfect solider laughed lightly. "Should I be scared?" 

"You tell us." Hotaru stared at him emotionlessly, her eyes threatening.

The Palace was certainly huge, and Duo along with his fellow companions had gotten lost countless times. A maze, that is what the halls seemed like, just like the numerous set of stairs that lead to even more floors.

"Kuso. How many more steps are we going to have to climb?" Duo complained, out of breath, fanning himself with his hand. "And how many more halls are we going to get lost in."

"You sound like a little kid." Wufei commented.

"Did I mention how many rooms there are to look in?"

"Shut up." The Chinese Pilot rolled his eyes.

"Would you two cut it out?" Quatre shook his head, annoyed. "You're acting immature."

Duo flushed, and Wufei frowned. Trowa smiled faintly, not saying anything, but silently agreeing with his Arabian friend.

"What floor are we only anyway?" Duo asked, changing the subject.

"The ninth I think." Quatre answered.

With a sighed, Duo looked from room to room, searching for Usagi. The rest of his teammates did the same, keep an eye out for her. No matter how long it took, they had to find her. It felt like time was running out too.

They had nearly passed another room when Duo saw a pair of blond odangos; his breath was caught in his throat when he saw what was really going on. Fear and shock were present in his eyes and he was frozen in place. "Usagi……….." His voice trailed off as he saw her body go limp in another's arms, with her lips still sealed in a kiss. What shocked him the most was who was holding her. It looked like him, but he knew only one person had that kind of power to take on his form. "How dare you!" He shouted.

::Fin::

Well, that's it for now *smiles* I dun have time to write anything funny at the end of this so… I'll just leave you now *waves* I'll try to have the next chappie out soon, I need to work on "The Truest Love", "Darkness Sees the Light", AND "A Lost Sister Found" so… it may be a lil while b4 I add more to this one k? Email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or tell Allure-chan what a great job she did at [Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com][2] JA!! *disappears into a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Lady_Allure@arcticnightfall.zzn.com



	8. Chapter 13 - Nani?!?

Moon Light Return ****

Moon Light Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I wish I did though.

Note: This story takes place after my fic "My Dearest Duo". Mamoru and all of the Inner Sailor Senshi are now dead, leaving only the Outer Senshi, Cosmic Rainbow Moon, and Cosmic Rainbow ChibiMoon. Oz has not yet been defeated and Duo has just managed to save Usagi from Mamoru (you're going to have to read the first one to have any clue as to what is going on).

Chapter 13 – Nani?!?

"Usa-chan?" Duo questioned walking into the room. His double rose holding Usagi tightly in his arms, a huge smirk across his face.

"So, what took you so long Duo?" Kenji asked, his smirk only growing as the anger streaked across Duo's face.

"Let her go now Kenji." Duo said in a menacing voice. He rose his gun, pointed it at Kenji's head.

"You wouldn't want to hit her… would you?" Kenji asked, smirking. Duo only smirked back.

"I have a steady aim. It wouldn't go anywhere near her." Duo commented, sounding confident.

"It doesn't matter, that little toy won't save you," Kenji commented. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I really must be going now."

"Coward!" Duo shouted as he pulled the trigger several times, letting the bullets loose, heading straight for Kenji's head. Kenji just smirked, pushing his long black hair behind his shoulder and held up his hand, stopping the bullets inches in front of him.

"I don't have time to play. I have to go introduce my Queen to her new kingdom," Kenji said smirking evilly. "Don't worry, though, I'll make your death quick and painless."

"Put her down right now…" Duo growled out as he threw the gun to the side and lifted his fists.

"Are you challenging me?" Kenji asked, looking slightly amused.

"Your damn right I'm challenging you! If I win, you hand Usagi over. If you win… I die." Duo said simply, his glare deepening.

"Hmm… I like the sound of that. Trust me, you won't win. I promise you that." Kenji said confidently.

"Will you shake on it?" Duo asked, knowing that Kenji won't be able to break the deal that way. Kenji smirked and put his hand out, gripping Duo's firmly in a shake.

"You'll suffer now. I'll make your death slow and painful this time." Kenji said, grinning evilly. Kenji released the unconscious Usagi and she floated over to the bed inside of the room, the long golden streamers floating behind her.

****

Heero was still very confident even as the blood poured down his face, blurring his vision. He tried to wipe it from his eyes, failing miserably, as the blood continued to stream into his face. Miyoko appeared behind Heero, hidden in one of the rooms.

"This is my chance…" She whispered to herself seeing Heero nearly dead on his feet. "Heero-chan." She said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Nande." He said, barely conscious.

"You haven't forgotten me have you Hee-chan?" She asked, walking toward him seductively.

"Hn." Miyoko put on a fake pout as she approached the prussian-blue eyed boy.

"Aren't you going to thank me for coming to your rescue?" Miyoko asked, standing over her with a huge smirk on her face. The Outer Senshi watched as the woman with long purple hair approached Heero.

"She's the one that did this…" Saturn said quietly as she recognized her instantly.

"Hn," Heero said, refusing her help and refusing anything else. "Get the hell away from me." She pouted again, running a long slim finger down his chest.

"I guess I'll just have to…" She paused for a moment as an evil smirk crossed her purple lips. "Kill you!" She shouted as she brought her hands together, sending a blast of black energy streaked with purple at Heero.

"Iie!" A voice from behind them shouted. "Heero!!" The same voice came before a blond-haired blur rushed in, shoving Heero out of the way.

"Nani?" The Outer Senshi shouted in unison as they recognized the blond princess that had saved Heero.

****

"Can we get this fight started already?" Duo demanded, getting a little frustrated.

"As you wish Duo-sama." Kenji said mockingly as he disappeared. He reappeared a moment later behind Duo, getting ready to bring his elbow down on Duo's face. Duo easily dodged the blow and did a sweeping kick, taking Kenji off his feet before pouncing on him with a flurry of punches.

"Which one is Duo?" Quatre asked as the two Duos rolled around on the floor, punching and kicking. Trowa just shrugged his shoulders and watched the fight.

"I won't let you steal Usagi! She's not a material possession!" Duo shouted as he punched Kenji firmly in the face, sending a spray of blood over the floor. Duo punched him repeatedly, blood splattering onto his face, the fury not lessening with the blood he spilled. "I'll kill you!" Duo shouted as he prepared to stab the knife from his back pocket into Kenji's throat.

"Kenji-chan!!" A female voice shouted as Duo prepared to end his life. A blur of gold came across his vision and a moment later, he found a very unhappy Usagi cradling Kenji's body. "You're not hurt are you?" Usagi asked, concern on her face.

"Usa-chan?" Duo asked in shock as his angel lean over Kenji, talking softly to him as she ran her fingers through his blood matted black hair. She was dressed in a long black dress that was identical to the dress she wore as a princess except it was now silver and black.

"Don't call me that!" Usagi snapped coldly at Duo. "We have to leave Kenji-chan." Usagi said quietly as she helped him to his feet.

"Nande kuso?!?" Duo shouted, seeing the sudden change in Usagi. "What the hell did you do to her?!?"

"He didn't do anything to me!" Usagi spat in disgust. "You're disgusting. All your little tricks to steal me from my Kenji-chan."

"Nani?!? What are you talking about?!?" Duo asked, fear in his indigo eyes. Why was she acting like this? He loved her… didn't she feel the same? It was HIS doing… it was all HIS fault… "I'll kill you Kenji!" Duo yelled as he lunged at the man again. Just as his hands were about to close around Kenji's throat, he felt something gripping him from behind. He glanced over and saw that Usagi held her hands up, a look of determination on her face.

"I won't let you hurt him!" She shouted as she sent Duo crashing into the wall behind him. "Let's get out of here Kenji-chan." Usagi said as she put his arm around her neck and disappeared through a portal.

"Usa-chan…" Duo said sadly… He would kill Kenji for whatever it was he had done to Usagi… Kenji would pay with his life…

****

Rileena slumped to the ground, her already battered body slamming into the wall behind. She wasn't able to utter a word, only slump to the ground in unconsciousness.

"Rileena…" The only word from Heero's mouth as his glare turned to Miyoko. "Omea o korosu…" He said in his monotone voice as he put his hands together and sent a dark blast straight at her chest. Miyoko stared down at herself in shock as the blast burst through her back. She could see the light from behind her as the huge hole was ripped through her stomach.

"How could you… traitor…" Miyoko whispered as she fell forward, landing in her own puddle of crimson, metallic smelling blood. He limped his way over to the body of the unconscious princess and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. He held one arm under her knees and the other across the back of her shoulders. Her arms hung loosely and her head lay back as he slowly made his way away from the Senshi.

"Nani?" Uranus asked, watching as the dark-haired Japanese boy walked away without a word. "Where is he going?" She demanded, outraged that he was just leaving like that.

"It doesn't matter, we have to help Duo get Usagi back." Neptune said as she put a hand on Uranus's arm. Uranus looked down at the aqua-haired woman and nodded her head.

"Let's go get Koneko-chan." Uranus agreed.

****

"Damn it!!" Duo shouted as he punched the nearest wall. "I'll KILL him!!" Duo shouted, punching the wall over and over until his knuckles were cracked and bleeding all over him.

"Calm down Duo! We'll get Usagi back!" Quatre yelled grabbing Duo by the shoulders. Quatre drew back his hand and plunged it into Duo's gut to keep him from hurting himself. "Gomen Duo… forgive me, but I had to do it…" Quatre said apologetically. Duo slumped forward and lost consciousness.

"Let's get going." Trowa said as he put a hand on Quatre's shoulder. Trowa put Duo over his shoulder as they began to make their way out of the building.

****

Duo lay in his room, his face bruised and he had various cuts and bruises covering his body. He hurt too much to move let alone go after Usagi. It had been his fault she was taken… he would get her back… He promised himself that he would be with his angel once again. He shifted his position, hoping to get comfortable and grit his teeth as it started a chain reaction inside of him that made every muscle start to ache and every bruise start to pulse with pain. It had been almost a day since Usagi left with Kenji. Someone Kenji had managed to exchange all her memories with Duo with all her memories of Kenji, therefore making her believe she was in love with Kenji and hated Duo.

Duo struggled to sit up, his intentions were set on searching for Usagi and making her remember him. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to.

__

~Don't sit up Duo-chan… you're too injured right now~ A strangely familiar voice sounded in his head.

"I have to save Usa-chan…" Duo whispered, as his upper body lifted off of the pillow.

__

~Usagi is safe for right now… Kenji wouldn't dare hurt her for one… For another, he is too injured to try anything… He's in worse shape than you are now.~ The voice continued.

"Leave me alone phantom voice." He muttered as he swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I am no phantom…" The same silvery voice said from the other side of the room. A cloudy vision of a woman began to fade into view at the end of the bed as he stumbled toward the door. "I am here to prevent Usagi or yourself to make the same mistakes I made at one time. I refuse to let you be unhappy Duo-chan…" she whispered, her facial features starting to come into focus. She looked astonishingly like Usagi except with white hair done up in heart-shaped odangos and her eyes… they were so sad, she looked to young to have such sorrow visible in her eyes. "I am Sailor Cosmos, the Queen of Stars… I am Usagi…"

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Duo demanded, nearly falling over.

"I am her from the future… I have come back to protect her, but mostly… to protect you." Cosmos said, her eyes on Duo.

"Protect me? I don't need protection, Usagi does." Duo interrupted.

"You need more protection than she… I lost my precious one that day so long ago… I still remember it… He was so afraid for my safety, he didn't care if he lived… He threw himself in front of an attack that had been sent my way… He always thought I was frail and helpless and he went up against powers that he knew nothing about nor did he care about what he was up against," Cosmos explained. "O-negai, at least wait until you are healed… that is all that I ask of you." Cosmos said, her eyes pleading. Duo nodded and she helped him back into his bed.

"Arigato…" Duo said quietly as his eyes drifted shut.

"Sweet dreams… Duo-chan…" She whispered and slowly faded out of sight.

::Fin::

Well… gomen nasai that it took so long for this chappie to come out… I've been SO out of writing mood plus I haven't been able to find the time to write lately either *shrugs* Either way, I'm not sure when the next chappie'll be out. Email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	9. Chapter 14 - A New Queen!

Moon Light Return  
  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)  
  
Note: I know this chappie has been a long time in the works demo, I really didn't know what to write so Allure-neechan offered to do it and both of us are really busy with school and all sorts of other stuff, it's hard to post. Anyway, email her at Allure_chan@duo.zzn.com and tell her what a great job she did all right? See ya in the next chappie!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: The New Queen!  
  
Usagi smiled as Kenji gave her a very sensually kiss. To her, he was the only man she could possibly love. There was no way she would allow anyone to harm him. Not even Duo. He tried to kill Kenji but she fought with what little power she had. It was stupid to be thinking about these things while she lay next to her husband to be, she should be enjoying his kiss, and the caresses of his hands. He was still weak from his ordeal with Duo, but that didn't stop him from loving her. In the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this until their wedding night, but he was just too irresistible.  
  
"Kenji………." She whispered as he flipped her onto her back, and towered above her, his eyes centered on her. He smiled at her before bending down to kiss her again. Usagi parted her lips and received his kiss eagerly, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
  
  
Duo's lips were pressed together with anger; his eyes held the hurt of betrayal at what he was seeing. This couldn't be, it just couldn't. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Was this some kind of cruel joke Kenji was playing on him. Messing with his dreams to upset him, or taunt him.  
  
"Not real." He whispered to himself, refusing to believe what he saw. He knew for sure that Usagi wouldn't allow anyone to touch her like that, not yet anyway, after what Mamoru had done to her. Yet, he had to remember that Kenji had put some sort of spell on her to make her believe that it was he she loved and not Duo. He had twisted her memories.  
  
The braided pilot gulped, trying to keeping his posture. He felt the nausea increase as he watched the couple on the bed go from kissing to caressing. Duo couldn't bring himself to look away; Usagi wouldn't do this, not to him. She had to know somewhere deep within herself that this was not real. That this was the real Duo, only a black haired double. He repeated to himself that she loved him, and that she remembered him.  
  
"Kenji………"  
  
Duo heard her say his name. It was not that fact that unnerved him, but how she said it, in such a passion filled voice. "Dame!" His mind shouted, his eyes widening in realization that she was giving herself to Kenji. He turned away then, not wanting to see their love making. 'It's not REAL!!!!!!!' He kept telling himself.  
  
"Really?" Kenji's voice echoed though his mind.  
  
Duo awoke with a gasp, sitting up, rubbing the few beads of sweat from his forehead. It was just a dream, a very sick dream. He told himself, trying to catch his breath, running a hand though his hair.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Duo." A silvery voice said with a sad tone.  
  
He looked to his side to see Sailor Cosmos again. She met his gaze, seemingly forcing back her tears, from what Duo could perceive. She looked almost ashamed. It confused him, she was the future Usagi, but if she was trying to fix the past, why was she telling him this so late.  
  
"Why do you tell me this now?" He questioned her though clenched teeth.  
  
She bit her lip, blinking back tears. "I can't tell you that."  
  
Without warning, Duo jumped out of bed and grabbed her by the shoulders, furious. "What do you mean you can't tell me!" He yelled, squeezing her arms, ignoring the pain in his hands.  
  
She flinched. "You're hurting me." She said softly.  
  
He glared at her, not loosening his grip. "Tell me." Duo said seriously.  
  
The silver hair woman shook her head. "You can't force me."  
  
Duo couldn't stay keep himself angry, no matter how much he wanted to, it hurt him to have to be so aggressive with her. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her. "Gomen." He said, letting her go.  
  
She bowed her head. "Don't be sorry." She answered as her tears began to trail down her cheeks. Duo turned his back on her, folding his arms. "Please don't turn away from me." She pleaded. Duo didn't answer, closing his eyes. Sailor Cosmos placed a hand on his shoulder then, crying silently. "She still loves you, I still love you." Her voice was shaky from crying, but there was truth in it. "You know she is under Kenji's spell, to her it's all an illusion." Duo listened but didn't look at her. "Duo look at me, please."  
  
He couldn't refuse her; he faced her then, looking at her, his face unreadable. "You mean that?" He asked, his expression softening.  
  
She nodded. "Hai, with all my heart." She said, touching his hands, soothing the pain. "If you love her, you must get her back, don't let history repeat itself." Her cerulean blue eyes looked up at him, tears still present.  
  
Duo searched her eyes, and lifted a hand to wipe away a few stray tears. "I won't let Kenji have her, I promise." He promised, touched her cheek.  
  
She smiled, and leaned forward, kissing him lightly. "Arigato." She said before fading again.  
  
Duo stood there from a moment, thinking. He felt betrayed, and he knew it wasn't Usagi's fault. She had been fooled in the worst way, and for that, he would make Kenji pay dearly. "I won't lose her to you." He vowed.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the isle, nervous about getting married. Yes she loved Kenji, but something told her she didn't. It was strange; it felt like she should love someone else. She had given her self to him last night, and it was what she always wanted, to be with him in that way. Then why did she feel so ashamed about it. She had felt that way when she had awoken and felt his arms around her. What was it? She wanted to be with him, but marriage was so sudden. She didn't remember Kenji ever having a kingdom. Nor did she remember him having black hair.  
  
She blinked as another face graced her thoughts as she got closer to the alter. "Nani?" She whispered, wondering why she had seen the one that had hurt Kenji. She couldn't love Duo, could she? It was on her mind as she stood beside Kenji, waiting for the wedding to begin.  
  
"Your future Queen, Serenity." She heard him say as he held her hand up, showing her to the crowd, listening to their cheers. Usagi felt even more uncomfortable as the wedding began, she stared at her bouquet of roses, until she heard Kenji's words. "I do." She looked at him, taking a deep breath, about to repeat the same words when……………  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" At the shout, the doors to the throne room where knocked open and an identical Kenji with brown hair entered the room, a gun in his hand.  
  
"I won't let corrupt her." He said to Kenji, glaring at him severely.  
  
Kenji laughed. "She is mine, and there is nothing you can do about it, I have all her powers."  
  
Usagi looked from one to the other, confusion in her eyes, letting her gaze settle on the brown haired Kenji. "Duo………………….." She said, faintly remembering him. 


End file.
